To Love Somebody
by DoubleRainbowMagic
Summary: Logan has been in love with his best friend Kendall ever since they first met. He tries to cover up his feelings and deny them, but how long can a secret be kept?


Logan Mitchell, a seventeen-year old intellect, sat down on his best friend's couch and took out a magazine. If only it had been something attention grabbing, but it was a cuisine magazine, obviously mama Knights. In fact, it was the most tiresome magazine Logan had ever read. He bit his lip trying to concentrate on the random facts but they just swirled around in his head. He squinted his eyes and looked up at the clock. The hand seemed to move slower by the second. He looked back at the magazine and then at the clock for at least thirty minutes. Something was wrong. It was dead silent. Something was diffidently up, and Logan would soon find out, he knew it.

"Four, three, two, one," he whispered, his eyes now locked on the front door. Only seconds later loud banging echoed from the outside. Logan stood up, unlocked the door and backed away before he was hit in the face. First came James, whose hair was covered in snow and some black substance. He wept silently, picking up pieces of his long brown hair and mumbling to himself. Next came Carlos, who had the largest grin on his face. Logan could have sworn he was a five year old. He giggled and pointed at the door. Last but not least, Kendall ran into the room and slammed the door shut. He was in a fit of laughter as he collapsed on the ground. Logan just stared utterly confused and worried. He wondered whether he should ask what had happened… But he knew that might not be the best idea. His friends were the most distinctive guys he had ever met and they came up with many unique ideas, and by unique ideas, he meant pranks. Their mischief was contagious and had gotten him into lots of dilemmas over the years. Finally Logan sighed and crossed his arms. Now Carlos was also on the ground high-fiving Kendall. James still looked a bit mad but couldn't control his laughter. Logan lifted his eyebrows.

"So, what happened?" The three guys all looked up at Logan and burst into tears. Logan, feeling left out, asked, "I'm serious! What happened?" Now Kendall stood up and walked over to Logan, still laughing. He placed a hand on his shoulder, which made Logan's face heat up slightly. He bit his lip and looked down avoiding Kendall's gaze.

"You're gonna love it, Logan." Carlos looked up at them, still on the floor, and nodded rapidly. Kendall then continued, "Okay, so you know that man down the street that hates us?" Logan's eyes widened, already knowing where this was going. "What did you do to him?" Kendall shook his head, "No, Logan, he was asking for it! Anyway, we decided to pull a small… joke on him," he said quietly looking back at James and Carlos. Now James ran up and begins to finish the story.

"So, we put a bucket of snow and water above his door, so when he opened it he'd be covered. Little did I know, they," he motioned to Kendall and Carlos, "Put wet tar into the bottom of it." He pointed at his hair angrily. Logan gasped and turned to the Kendall and Carlos. "That is not funny! How is it funny that you could have done permanent damage to some man you barely known?" Carlos then stood up and spoke.

"Actually, he wasn't hurt. We put safety goggles on his mail box and told him there was a great chance of hail." Still Logan looked at them all with confusion. Kendall smirked at him, "Oh come on. You think it's funny don't you?" Logan closed his eyes. Kendall really knew him to well. Logan opened his deep brown eyes and snickered. The guys all smiled and pushed Logan onto the couch where they all fell into a fit. "Well, now I kind of wished I was there. But I'm not implying you to do this again," he scolded. He then took a look at James. "Oh and you should probably take a shower. Now. Before that stuff dries in your hair and we shave it off." James let out a loud cry and dashed towards the bathroom. A screamed followed seconds later. Next Kendall's mom ran out of the bathroom in a robe. She eyed the boys and walked straight to her room. Before disappearing she yelled,

"I don't even want to know!"

"So is James done yet?" I looked at the clock. "Well, it has been about an hour. I would say he should be done in a few minutes," Logan stated. He turned his head to see Carlos on the couch watching some weird TV show. Next Logan looked to see Kendall, but he wasn't there. He figured he was in his room, considering it was Kendall's house. His house was always the place they would all hang out. Maybe it was because their parents wouldn't let them into their house. But here they were welcome to come, stay or go whenever they pleased, thanks to Kendall's great mom.

"Does my hair look normal?" James came running out of the bathroom with only sweat pants on. He shoved his head in Logan's face and said, "What do you think, since you're the genius?" he looked at the normal hair, "Well, I think you are over reacting and need to get a shirt on. It's like… 19 degrees outside?" On cue, Kendall walked in and threw a shirt at James, which hit him in the face. He smiled sarcastically and put the shirt on. Now Kendall fell down on the couch, making Carlos shift positions. Carlos didn't seem to care; he was intently staring at the television. Kendall stared at the screen for a couple seconds before asking, "Okay, what is this?" Carlos just turned his head towards him and looked annoyed. "Don't judge me!" Kendall threw his hands up in the air and looked towards me. He gave Logan a funny face and pointed at Carlos. Logan smiled involuntarily and felt his cheeks heat up. Noticing this, Logan quickly got up and went into the kitchen hoping to stall him self. He began looked in the cabinets at the cereal and felt sick. He did not feel like eating. He opened the fridge and then felt a hand on hid shoulder. Logan let out a small yelp and turned around quickly. Kendall stood behind him with a confused look on his face. Logan relaxed a bit and looked up at him. "Are you hungry?" Kendall gave him a smile and crossed his arms. Logan shook my head and gave a small chuckle before turning back around and closing the door. "So you just like to look through cabinets?" Logan could feel the heat returning to my face, which he silently cursed about. He stuttered for words before Kendall covered his mouth. "You need to calm down," he said letting go of Logan's mouth. "Y'know I was just kidding Logan. If you really are hungry, eat whatever," he smiled and walked back into the dark living room. As soon as he left Logan smacked him self in the fore head. I am such a loser. He sighed quietly and rested his arms on the counter. 'You're a mess,' he told myself over and over again. 'What is your problem?' Logan rubbed his tired eyes and noticed it was around ten thirty. He walked back into the living room and sat on a chair. "So, I'm assuming you're all staying here tonight, right?" Carlos and James nodded, all jumpy and hyper on the couch. Kendall looked to Logan and raised his eyebrows. "Yea, if that's alright," Logan asked quietly. Kendall laughed, "Course it's alright."

At eleven Logan really began to fight back his eyelids from dropping. Kendall must have noticed, because he tapped Logan's shoulder from behind. Logan turned and barley noticed it was he because of his poor eyesight at night. "You look really tired. You should go to bed," he stated already moving me towards the basement. The basement of Kendall's house was where they always slept. It was huge and actually very comfortable. "Oh, I wanna come to! I'm ready for some beauty sleep," James said following. Now Carlos got up and followed, not wanting to be alone. The guys all walked down the stairs and put on a small light. There were already two beds down their, and some sleeping bags on the floor. James leapt onto the bed on the left, which he always slept on and no one felt like arguing for it, so it was his for the night. Carlos fell right onto the floor and curled up into the green sleeping bag. Kendall was still leading Logan, aware of his bad eyesight, placed him on the other bed. Logan sat up but Kendall pushed him back down and laughed, "Go to bed, Logan." Logan mumbled a few words before lying down and falling a sleep almost immediately.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Logan pulled his head out from under the covers and searched for his alarm. He reached to the nightstand but ended up knocking something else over. It fell with a loud thud and he scrambled out of bed to pick it up. _Woops_. He carefully placed the lamp, which had fallen, back. After making sure it was all right, Logan found his alarm clock under the bed. He groaned and got down on my knees. He tried reaching for it but couldn't find it. "Oh, come on," Logan whispered annoyed. Soon he felt the round surface and clicked it off. He turned my head to see if anyone had woken up after all of the noise. Everyone was still a sleep, which Logan knew they would be. It was exactly 7:03 and they never liked getting up at a decent time. He shook his messy hair around and decided he diffidently needed a shower. Logan's hair was pretty long, though not as long as James. It was a dark brown that matched his brown eyes. Logan quietly got up and snuck up the stairs. As he reached the kitchen, he saw Kendall's mom. She waved and pointed to the breakfast on the counter. Logan gave a friendly smile and sat next to her. "Sleep well? Or did they keep you up?" she lifted her eyebrows just the way Kendall did. Logan shook his head, "They all passed out pretty nicely." She laughed and got up. "So, pancakes or bacon?" Logan looked up, "Pancakes please," he asked. "Y'know, I could get it," Logan said feeling bad. She smiled, "That's okay Logan." Kendall's mom placed the tray in front of Logan and passed some butter, knowing he did not eat pancakes with syrup. Logan thanked her and began to eat. She started the fix up the kitchen but then turned to look at Logan. "What time do you think the guys will be up?" Logan thought for a moment and answered almost immediately. "Well, Kendall should be up at 8:45," he stated, looking at the clock. "Um, Carlos should be up shortly after Kendall, probably… 9:05?" Logan laughed, "And James will wake up whenever he feels like it." Mama Knight nodded and placed a glass of milk next to Logan. She began heading towards the door when Logan noticed. "Where are you heading? I thought you didn't have work on Saturdays?" Kendall's mom smiled, "I'm just going to a friends house for the day. Heaven knows what's going to happen over here, " she laughed. "Oh, um, is it all right if I take a shower?" Kendall's mom nodded, "Do you really have to ask?" Logan looked down, "Sorry, force of habit." She walked out and Logan felt thoroughly embarrassed. Not only did he make a fool of him self, but Kendall's mother had been treating him carefully ever since the incident, which had only happened a month ago.

_Logan ran into Kendall's house and threw himself down on the couch. He wrapped the jacket he was wearing tight around his body. Tears leaked out of his deep brown eyes as he shook slightly. He pushed back his messy hair and covered his face. He sobbed quietly, not knowing if Katie was home. _

_ "Logan, what's wrong?" Logan's head shot up instantly. In front of him stood Kendall's mother. She had a very concerned look on her face as she sat next to the fragile boy. Logan bit his lip and was blinking rapidly. No. No, he should not have to tell anyone about this. He shrugged, but more tears filled his eyes, threatening to spill any second. She placed a hand on his knee and looked in his eyes. "Logan, you can tell me. I'm basically your mother, " she laughed quietly referring to the fact he was always here. She was right. Logan almost never went home. His parents were very strict and he preferred Kendall's house. His mom was always there for him, unlike his mother. He had known her for more than nine years. Still, Logan refused to talk. He did not want any one to know, especially Kendall' mom. But she still pushed the subject on him. "I'm not going to tell the guys Logan," she said trying to calm him. Logan tilted his head up and revealed his tear-stained face. His body continued to shake as he tried to explain, this was going to be awkward, he thought to him self. Logan thought for the words to say but they didn't come out right. Eventually he stuttered out, "K-Kendall's got a g-girl friend." Logan immediately looked at the couch not wanting to meet her eyes. Heat filled his heat as he felt her eyes on him. Logan knew she was smart, and would know what he meant. "Logan," she whispered, lifting his chin. When looking into her gentle eyes he sobbed more. She just looked at him sadly for a moment then brought him into a hug. Logan cursed at himself for being such a baby. She rubbed his back as he cried silently. Eventually she pulled away and smoothed his hair out of his eyes. Logan's eyes were stinging now and he figured they were red and puffy. "It'll be okay," she said with a small smile. Logan's mind instantly thought the opposite. 'It's not going to be okay. It's never going to be okay,' Logan thought forgetting she was there. She must have noticed because she tried getting his attention. "Logan," she said placing a hand on his shoulder. He didn't want to look at her. He wanted to cry until he couldn't breathe. Soon a headache came on and he rubbed the side of his head. She saw and got up, bringing medicine. Logan took it and gave a fake smile. She got up and began walking back to her bedroom. "Mrs. Knight? Please d-don't tell anyone," he asked softly. She nodded, "Of course."_

Kendall's mom left the house and Logan had finished eating his breakfast. He placed his tray into the sink and washed the rest of his dishes. He glanced at the clock and it read 7:15. He headed back to the shower, walked in and stopped at the mirror. He looked at him self and began to criticize. You're too short, you always look tried, your hair is a mess, and no one at school likes you… Soon he tore his gaze away from him self and pulled off his clothes. Logan's showers never took to long, so in ten minutes he was done. As he finished, he wrapped a towel around his waist and opened up the window to let the steam out. Logan was glad that the mirror covered his face. He didn't want to be reminded that he was a failure. Logan began to write on the mirror subconsciously. In cursive he wrote Kendall. A small but hesitant smile spread across his face. But the smiled disappeared instantly. It was stupid to him that his best friend made him feel this way. He circled the name with a heart and rested his arms on the counter looking at the letters. Now Logan knew he was being dim. He was completely aware Kendall had a girlfriend and that he would never go for someone like Logan. A boy. He rubbed his face and wiped away at the letters.

"Hey, Logan," said a smiling Kendall as he walked into the bathroom. Logan, still in only a towel, looked at him. "Kendall!" His friend just stood there and laughed. "Go!" Kendall put his hands in the air as Logan turned his around and pushed him out of the bathroom. As the door shut he locked it and turned away from the door. Did Kendall always need to interrupt him? His face was now completely red, and he knew it. He hoped to God that Kendall hadn't noticed. A knock then sounded from the door. Logan swallowed, "Yes?" Another pound hit the door. Logan opened it, "What?" There stood Kendall holding some clothing. "You have nothing to wear, I grabbed the smallest stuff I could find," he replied, handing over the clothing. Logan knew he looked like a maniac, so he said thanks and slammed the door shut. Logan eventually put on the clothes, which actually fit him. But the clothing smelled just like Kendall. He rolled his eyes and groaned, 'just great," he thought.


End file.
